Abandonner
by Melanie5629
Summary: One shot Traduction de given up, fic de "charmedgrl4ever" que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site. Ne jamais abandonner. Ne jamais baisser les bras. Même quand ça fait mal. Même quand tu veux en finir. N'abandonne pas. Rien ne va mais ça n'a pas d'importance


C'était étrange, en quelque sorte – la façon dont le destin tordait les choses dans l'esprit de Chris. Son frère avait détruit le monde, Wyatt avait envoyé le monde en Enfer. Pourtant Chris essayait toujours de le protéger, il refusait toujours de le tuer; pas que Chris soit certain qu'il puisse le tuer s'il essayait.

Mais disons qu'il puisse... alors quoi? Cela ne ferait pas de différence. Il pourrait, il devrait, mais il ne le ferait pas, ça il en était certain. Il ne tuerait pas son frère, peu importe à quel point il s'était tourné vers le mal.

Même si ce n'était plus vraiment son frère... parce que son frère était mort depuis un moment; il était mort le moment où il s'était donné au mal. Il s'était donné, il avait renoncé.

Même quand Chris avait perdu l'envie de vivre – même quand il avait voulu s'allonger et mourir – il n'avait pas eu la volonté de faire du mal à son frère, ce pauvre, sans défence, frère innocent.

Ouai, c'est ça.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire Wyatt. _Maléfique._ Chris avait durement essayé de trouver un soupson de compassion ou de regrets dans les yeux de Wyatt. Tout ce qu'ils contenaient était un vide glacial qui donnait des frissons à Chris. Tout ce qu'ils montraient c'était... rien. Aucune émotions.

Quand Chris avait réalisé cela, il avait perdu son esprit, sa force, tout ce qui lui faisait continuer. Il n'avait pas le désir ou la détermination de poursuivre. Sa famille l'avait déserté; le monde lui avait tourné le dos.

Sa vie était ruinée. Son destin était pourri. On pouvait se demander comment il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

_Attends,_ se remémora t'il. _Je l'ai perdu. _Il avait perdu la moitié de son esprit quand sa mère avait perdu la vie. L'autre moitié avait été détruite quand Wyatt – enfin tout ce que Chris connaissait de Wyatt – avait été détruit, le jour où le mal avait pris le dessus sur lui.

Bien sûr, il s'était toujours battu contre le mal qui était en lui; qui ne le faisait pas? Chris n'avait-il pas à se battre contre ses démons intérieurs chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque jour? Mais Wyatt avait abandonné, et le mal l'avait pris. Parce qu'il s'était rendu, parce qu'il avait abandonné.

Parce que Wyatt pensait pouvoir gagner, il pensait qu'il pourrait battre ses démons intérieurs et ne plus jamais à avoir à leur faire face. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait** toujours **des démons intérieurs; ils ne partent jamais. C'est une lutte constante pour les garder à distance. Peut être, d'une certaine façon, ce sont les démons les plus dangereux de tous.

Personne ne s'attendent à ce qu'ils détiennent autant de pouvoir sur le libre arbitre, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle ces démons étaient si dangereux. Cependant Wyatt aurait dû savoir que ses démons seraient avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner contre eux, qu'il pouvait seulement les garder à distance. Alors, quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, il avait abandonné. Et c'était là son erreur fatale. Il avait abandonné.

Quand Wyatt avait fait cela, il avait perdu plus que sa famille. Il s'était perdu lui même aussi. Il ne savait plus qui il était, et il ne pouvait pas le découvrir parce qu'il n'avait personne à ses côtés, personne qui se souciait de lui, qui l'aimait.

Alors il avait fait ce que tous les démons font, assumant que cela résoudrait ses problèmes – il tua. Quand il trouva que tuer ne marchait pas, il tua plus, espérant que cela révèlerait finalement la vérité. Bien sûr, cela l'avait poussé plus loin dans ses mensonges.

Ce fut là qu'il sût ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa famille pour qu'elle lui dise qui il était, pour l'aider à trouver la partie de lui qu'il avait laissé derrière – la part de lui qui avait abandonné. Le seul problème : ils étaient partis. Grâce à lui, sa famille était partie. Non, pas toute sa famille; il en restait un. Chris pouvait le sauver.

Alors il mis la pression sur Chris pour qu'il le rejoigne et qu'il règne sur le monde à ses côtés. Wyatt avait promis le monde à Chris... Mais Chris ne voulait pas du monde; il voulait juste retrouver son frère.

Alors Chris avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il avait l'impression que ses émotions le submergeaient, quand il sentait que Wyatt pourrait le toucher. Il couru. Mais, bien sûr, étant un Halliwell, il pouvait faire mieux que cela. Alors il cessa d'être stupide et pensa pendant une seconde, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à courir.

Alors il s'éclipsa à la place.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait fini sur le Golden Gate Bridge pour la première fois. Malheureusement, sa raison d'être là n'était pas pacifique. Il regarda le sol en dessous – très très en dessous – et pris une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux contre le vent soudain. Il étendit les bras comme s'il était un aigle s'apprêtant à s'envoler et laissant ses problèmes derrière lui. Si seulement c'était vrai...

C'était si simple de se laisser tomber du pont et de rejoindre sa mort sur le trottoir. La vie – ou la Mort, supposa t-il – serait tellement plus simple ainsi. Mais, bien sûr, quelque chose devait se mettre sur son passage. Cette fois c'était sa maman. Non, sa maman était morte. C'était l'essence de sa maman, son amour pour Chris qui lui parlait.

_Chris._

"Maman."

_Ne fait pas ça._

"Tu ne comprends pas!" cria Chris au vent. Des larmes brouillaient sa vision, mais il les refoula. Il ne quitterait pas ce monde en se sentant brisé. Il le quitterait avec dignité. Ouai c'est ça. Le monde avait déjà perdu sa dignité, tout comme Chris et tous ceux qui avaient été forcé d'y survivre.

_Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas._

"Alors laisse moi seul!" cria t-il, ses mots engloutis par les rugissement et les gémissements du vent.

_Chris._

"Tu es partie, Maman" sanglota Chris. "Je ne peux pas gérer tout ça sans toi. Je ne peux pas gérer tout ça avec _lui_."

_Chris._

Le silence. Chris n'avait plus rien à dire. Il se sentait vide, sans rien. Il n'avait rien.

_N'abandonne pas._

N'abandonne pas... ne renonce pas... ne baisse pas les bras... ne le laisse pas gagner. Se battre...tomber...mourir. C'était comme ça que le monde marchait maintenant. Ne jamais abondonner avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. Et quand tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu te relèves et tu te bats. Même quand tu es à terre, même quand tu as mal, même quand tu es mort.

Cela serait si simple pour Chris de simplement se laisser tomber du pont... si simple... Mais bon, la vie n'est pas simple, n'est ce pas?

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue, Maman, " soupira Chris, s'éloignant du bord du pont. Il attendit sa voix dans le vent, qu'elle le rassure et qu'elle lui dise qu'il ne l'avait pas déçu. Comment pourrait-il la décevoir?

La voix ne vînt jamais. Chris était laissé dans le silence.

"Tout le monde me laisse. Pourquoi suis-je destiné à être seul? " gémit il misérablement.

Son père l'avait laissé de sa propre volonté. Ses tantes et oncles avaient été pris par la Mort. Ses cousins et cousines avaient été pris par la Mort. Sa mère – oh mon Dieu, sa propre mère – fut prise par la Mort. Et son frère, le frère qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance? Il avait été pris par le mal.

Et le monde était devenu son royaume personnel. Et le monde était devenu l'enfer personnel de l'humanité.

Mais Chris n'abandonnerait pas, il ne se baisserait pas les bras. Parce qu'abandonner signifie montrer de la faiblesse, et montrer sa faiblesse signifie mourir. Et la mort n'était pas une option. La mort n'est jamais une option.

Sa famille était morte – tous ceux qu'il aimait – ils avaient abandonné, ils avaient baissé les bras, ils avaient cessé de se battre. Maintenant ils devaient vivre avec leur choix qui n'était pas vraiment un choix du tout. Même quand ils étaient à terre et meurtris, ils auraient pu se relever. Peu importe à quel point cela était douloureux – peu importe à quel point cela faisait mal – ils auraient pu se relever une fois encore. Juste une fois encore... et ils ne seraient pas morts. Mais ils étaient morts...parce qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

Mais Chris n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait fait face à la Mort, et il le refera. Et il n'aura pas peur. Et il se battra. Et il sera en sang et meurtris. Et il sera frappé quand il sera à terre - Wyatt s'en assurera. Et il ira en enfer et en reviendra d'innombrables fois. Et il se pourrait même qu'il meurt. Mais il n'abandonnera pas.


End file.
